The Shareholders
The Shareholders are an antagonistic organization in the multiverse, consisting of a Board of Directors and whose lower echelon consists of mostly Hell Dimensional and other related Dark Powers forces. Cults worshiping dark powers, craftsmen of dark tomes of eldritch lore, witches, infernal contracts, apocalyptic scenarios and dark lords of worlds too numerous to name, they are the backers of these people and more. Description Currently, not much is known of them at all. Though the grand leader is unknown, there is a Board of Directors that directs their moves. Their motivations, origin, the location of their base of operations, and anyone who they might be working alongside, remain a complete mystery for the time being, though they've taken an interest in a number of select participants of the Murder Games. They currently claim ownership of the Silent Earth world, which they use for their own purposes from time to time. They've also been insinuated to be the primary backers behind beings such as Paladin Jackson and the organization Talon. Courier Six was said to have met them, but refused their aid. Notable Members The Board * Cornelius Alba * Nicodemus Archleone * Nyarlathotep the Black Pharaoh * Paladin Jackson * Sweet * The Man in White * Yomi Isayama Agents of the Board * Dr. Facilier * Eliphas the Inheritor Suicide Squad ''' * Azula * Claire Stanfield * Krieg * Locus * Sabbat the Necromagus '''Former Members * Bill Cipher - Regular Member, sent to Hell after Welcome to the Falls. * Felix - Suicide Squad, died during the events of Monokuma's Awakening. * Gabriel Reyes - Regular Member, murdered by Doomfist after his apprehension by the Coalition. * Jinx - Suicide Squad, died during the events of Blackest Knight. * Toffee - The Board, murdered by Eliphas the Inquisitor for not repaying loans. Plot Involvement The Grand Hotel They appear at the end, in the form of a board of directors. In the midst of their meeting after the events, Wolfram and Harts representative brings up Sweet's report, the reason why they sent him in the first place. In exchange for their minor aide, they would be given the records of The Sovionok Camp Incident and the Coalition records on all its participants. This was done for the sole purpose of gaining insight on two of their potential enemies, "Gentleman" John Marcone and Shiki Ryougi. The second prize was the schematics of the hotel portals, for use of their own. After putting it to a vote to construct them for their own, the meeting was adjourned. Lightbringer Chronicles - The More Things Change A representative plays chess in an unknown location with the current Templar Grandmaster. Revealing some of their plans, it urges the Grandmaster to attack the Brotherhood of Steel and sweetens the deal by revealing Desmond Miles's survival. At the end of Lightbringer Chronicles, Yomi tells him Sweet suspects her of working for him, at which point he dismisses her worries. Suicide Squad The same Representative is seen dealing with Felix and Locus, via holocube message. Its also been revealed that they're the primary backers for Paladin Jackson and his forces, though why they saved his victims under his nose is currently unknown. He appears in a chapter later, the same scene as the end from The Lightbringer Chronicles but from his point of view as he dismisses Yomi's worries. Later, when Felix and Locus awake and meet the rest of their squad, he enters and regenerates fully from all their attacks before telling them in no uncertain terms that he has power over them now. Welcome to the Falls They appear near the end after the heroes box Bill Cipher in a bad situation. Bill Cipher appears terrified of them and despite his pleas for more time to pay them off, is dragged into Hell along with his minions. The Man in White then applauds the heroes for a job well done before vanishing. Tomb of Kings In the Overwatch world, Soldier 76 and McCree team up briefly to investigate a Talon cell in Saudi Arabia. Said Talon cell unleashes a Cyberdemon and its insinuated that they too, have contacts with the Shareholders. Reaper Man Reaper Man, a continuation of Tomb of Kings all but confirms their connections. Though Talon chose instead to refuse after seeing how out of control the Cyberdemon was. Ordering Gabriel Reyes to kill the Man in White, the Man in White convinces Reaper to shoot his commanding officer instead. The story ends with the Man in White and Reaper as allies, as they look at the future of the Overwatch world. Blackest Knight On the command of the Man in White, the Suicide Squad infiltrate a mystic prison for Sabbat the Necromagus. They run into Lucifer Anghelscu and Jinx meets her end at his hands, though they escape with their prize. The Piper in the Dark Dealing more with the POV of the Man in White, it shares a little on his origins and displays just how far back his plans go as a whole. Trivia * Among the Board of Directors revealed include representatives of Wolfram and Harts interdimensional law firm. * The Shareholders are run akin to an industrial corporation, responsible for the destruction of worlds, the market for burgeoning Dark Lords, legal banking and services for villains as well as access to their law firm to represent villainous figures across the multiverse. Category:Organizations Category:The Grand Hotel Category:Welcome to the Falls Category:Shareholders Category:The Lightbringer Chronicles